pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Move
is an example of a move]] A Move is a technique that a Pokémon uses during Battles. Moves are mainly used to inflict damage on the opponent. Moves usually come from a natural ability that the specific Pokémon has. Some moves can be used both inside and outside of battle. When outside of battle, moves are usually used for transportation or for removing a certain obstacle that the player runs into in the game. There are three categories of moves: Physical, Special, and Status. Each type holds a different kind of effect when used. From Generation IV onward, every individual move is designated as either physical or special, independent of its type. Furthermore, all Pokémon moves have an elemental type associated with them. Depending on the type of Pokémon one faces, this can make a move "super-effective", "not very effective" or have "no effect" at all. Physical A physical move (Japanese: 物理技 physical move) is one of the three categories of moves and one of the two that inflict damage. Physical moves deal damage depending on both the Attack stat of the attacking Pokémon and the Defense stat of the defending Pokémon. There are also a small number of special moves introduced in Generation V that are said to deal physical damage; although these moves are classified as special moves, they too deal damage based on the defending Pokémon's Defense stat (as opposed to its Special Defense). Prior to Generation IV, damanging moves from the following types were considered Physical: * * * * * * * * * Most moves in this category have to do with dealing damage through 'physical' contact with the target, like a punch or kick. These moves can also activate a Pokémon's contact ability such as Static or Poison Point. Other physical moves are non-contact. Some involve some sort of 'physical' power being used, while other moves involve the launching of attacks that have solid forms or is related to ones that do. Contact examples *Cut *Giga Impact *Mega Punch Non-contact examples *Earthquake *Ice Shard *Rock Slide Special A special move (Japanese: 特殊技 special move) is one of the three categories of moves and one of the two that inflict damage. In Generation I, special moves cause damage depending on the Special stats of both the attacking Pokémon and the defending Pokémon. In later generations, special moves typically deal damage depending on the Special Attack stat of the attacking Pokémon and the Special Defense stat of the defending Pokémon. However, a small number of special moves introduced in Generation V actually deal physical move damage, with their damage calculation being dependent on the defending Pokémon's Defense instead of its Special Defense stat. While most special moves do not make contact, some do. For example, Grass Knot makes contact despite being a special move. Prior to Generation IV, damanging moves from the following types were considered Special: * * * * * * * * Examples *Absorb *Ember *Water Gun Status A status move (Japanese: 変化技 status move) is one of the three categories of moves and the only one that does not inflict damage. Status moves include moves that change the weather, inflict status effects, or raise or lower the stats of a Pokémon, among other effects. The majority of and -type moves, as well as the only -type move (prior to Generation V, when the type stopped existing), are in this category. Very few moves of the other 16 types are status moves; for example, there is only one -type status move, and there are only two -type status moves. Positive examples *Agility *Focus Energy *Mist Negative examples *Poison Powder *Supersonic *Thunder Wave See also *List of Moves Category:Game Mechanics